Journal of Love A story of Krillin and 18
by Cold-eyes-for-you
Summary: The inside look of Krillin and 18's journal entries about one another...another take on how they got together.
1. So Far So Good

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT

One of my first writings…hope you like it!  R&R thanks!

Dear Diary Journal,

I have been living with Krillin, the bald monk that saved my life many times over, for over a year now.  I'm still not sure how I feel about him.  Sure he's really sweet but I don't even know if that's what I want in a guy!  He can hold his own against me. I test him everyday.  I think he's starting to enjoy it 'cause when he fights me he just has this goofy grin on his face the whole time.  I don't know if maybe he knows something I don't or what.  I've gotten used to Roshi, the perverted turtle hermit, too.  He knows now when to leave me alone and it only took 500 holes through Kami House.  Krillin looks so cute fixing 'em.  

                                                          _Android_ _#18_

Dear Journal,

          Today was a gorgeous sunny day! Ah, I love days like today.  I can tan in my new bikini Krillin took me to buy.  I think him and Master Roshi like it more than I do sometimes.  Turtle was swimming all day of course.  Krillin trained through most of the afternoon ( In just his swimming trunks!)  I joined him once.  He seemed really distracted though, More than usual, so I stopped.  Turtle invited me in swimming so I went.  It was actually fun.  Krillin is lucky to have a nice friend like that.  Does that make him my friend? Is Krillin?  Well the hermit's calling. Not that I care.

                                                                   _Android #18_

Dear Journal,

          #18 looked so beautiful today.  She wore the bikini I went with her to buy.  I was training and she actually asked if she could join me.  It was hard to fight her.  Actually, it always is but today was different.  I think she noticed I was staring so she went swimming with Turtle.  After she left I went inside to watch a movie.  It was about a guy who couldn't tell the woman he loved just how he felt about her.  I think we're in the same boat.

                                                                             _Krillin_

Dear Journal,

          Last night I went out to eat with Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha and his dumb date.  I had so much fun with Krillin.  I wasn't drunk either!  I danced with Krillin who is actually a really good dancer!  I was a little nervous at first but in the end it was fun.  Roshi just went after some high school girls but at least it got him away from me.  Yamcha seemed surprised at how much I've changed?  I guess I didn't notice.  He even said that he was nervous about trusting me with Krillin but he has happily changed his mind. My reply was that I'm not _with _anyone least of all Krillin!  How could he think that? 'Cause we danced? I'll have to think on that one.

                                                                    _Android #18_

Dear Diary,( I like that better)

          I'm still ticked about Yamcha but I have 'til this afternoon to get over it.  Krillin wants to throw a barbecue.  I'm not sure why but Krillin says it wouldn't hurt and then another one of his corny jokes.  I actually laughed!  I think I'm sick.

                                                                    _Android #18_

Dear Jounal,

          The barbeque went alright.  I think #18 actually had fun and her and Vegeta didn't have a fight!  She sure looked good.  Master Roshi says I'm waisting my time. Maybe I am, what could she possibly see in me?  Turtle is the complete opposite and says she's close to falling for me.  Yeah right!  

                                                                             _Krillin_

Hey, new story! What do you think so far?  R&R thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	2. What Have I Done?

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ or it's characters.

Updated already!  Wow, anyway here's the next chapter  I hope you like! 

C-E-F-Y

Dear Journal,

          I'm so confused!  I went outside last night like I always do to watch the sunset and look at the constallations.  Turtle came out to sit on the porch.  As usual we start our conversations with the sun and stars and how much they remind me of #18's eyes!  I actually said that! I also was blabbering away about her beauty and how she could never fall in love with a guy like me.  Turtle said I should just talk to her.  Of course she happened to be standing on the edge of the water the full moon shining across her gorgeous curves.  I lost it.  I walked right up to her and we talked about something I can't remember and it was all fine until I got nervous and scared. 

                                                                             _Krillin_

Dear Diary,

          I totally did something I shouldn't of.  I kissed Krillin!  I don't know what came over me but I kissed him!  He was sitting on the porch with Turtle like he usually does, I know because I watch from my bedroom window, and I was walking on the beach and he came up to me and we talked but I couldn't stand it! I couldn't go to bed another night without him knowing how I feel. So I kissed him.  By the time I opened my eyes he ran into the house and I was left on the beach looking stupid!  He doesn't feel the same way… I feel so stupid… I have to leave.

                                                                   _Android #18_

Dear Journal,

          I have never been so embarrassed. I couldn't even talk to Turtle about it and I tell him everything! I didn't even want to get up today knowing she was down stairs.  She probably hates me and thinks I'm a pervert like Master Roshi.  I have to get out of here without seeing her.  I'll fly to Yamcha's.

                                                                             _Krillin_

Dear Journal,

          Krillin came over today.  We started training but I knew something was wrong when I insulted him and he just stood there in a daze.  I asked him about it but all he said was can I stay here awhile.  I gotta find out what happened.

                                                                             _Yamcha_

Dear Diary,

          Krillin left this morning. I saw him fly off. He probably doesn't want to see me.  He looked pretty upset.  I hope he's alright.  I couldn't bring my self to follow him but I've been keeping an eye on his ki level.  I hope he comes back unharmed.  I'll stay at Roshi's until he comes back to make sure he's safe.

                                                                             _Android #18_

Dear Journal,

          I tried to ask Krillin again what was wrong.  He burst into tears saying something I couldn't understand so I tried to calm him down.  When I finally did he tried to tell me what happened.  He said he kissed #18!  I told him as I always do way to go Krillin!  He said he ran into the house after he did it and that he just couldn't face her the next day so he flew here.  I'm still not sure why he left, she might like him but she did say at the dance club that she wasn't with anyone least of all Krillin. Stupid me I said this information aloud.  He just burst in tears again mumbling something about #18 never falling for him and stupid Turtle?  I'm going to call Kami House as soon as Krillin is asleep.  Maybe Master Roshi can talk to him.

                                                                             _Yamcha_

What do you think?  Good? Bad?  R&R thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	3. I'm so stupid!

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT.

Wow, another quick update!  This is to you **Funky Monkey**…Thanks for the reviews so far!  I'm glad you enjoy this fic.  Just keep reviewing and I'll do my best to keep it interesting.  Enjoy the chapter!

C-E-F-Y

Dear Diary,

          The phone rang today and it was Yamcha but he refused to talk to me!  I didn't yell at him because I knew Krillin was there and he must be really mad at me.  So as ordered I got Master Roshi and asked him how Krillin was. He asked Yamcha and continued talking.  Krillin must hate me.

                                                                             _Android #18_

Dear Journal,

          I can't believe I'm writing in my journal about Krillin's problems.  Anyway, I called Master Roshi's house.  #18 answered and got Master Roshi for me.  I thought I heard her ask how Krillin was in the background but Roshi never spoke to anyone but me so I knew it couldn't of been her.  Master Roshi said he'd be over in an hour or so to get Krillin.  I still haven't told him I called. 

                                                                             _Yamcha_

Dear Diary,

          Roshi left about an hour ago. He said he was going shopping but I'm the one who does that so I know he's going to Yamcha's.  Krillin must not want me around if he hasn't come back on his own.  I think I can trust Roshi to bring him back safe.  I can't stay.  I'm going to pack and be gone before Roshi meets up with Yamcha.  I love you Krillin.

                                                                   _Android #18_

Dear Journal,

          I miss her already. I've only been gone for two days.  Yamcha keeps looking out the window like he's expecting someone. Probably Master Roshi.  I wouldn't mind going back home but I just can't face her.  That's what I told Master Roshi when he reached Yamcha's.  Roshi  Master Roshi did as I expected and talked until I gave in and we went home.  When we got there the window was open and a small breeze blew through and a note was on the table it flew off and landed at my feet. I hesitated to pick it up.  It was from #18.  The note looked to be a diary entry:

_Dear Diary,_

_          Roshi left about an hour ago. He said he was going shopping but I'm the one who does that so I know he's going to Yamcha's.  Krillin must not want me around if he hasn't come back on his own.  I think I can trust Roshi to bring him back safe.  I can't stay.  I'm going to pack and be gone before Roshi meets up with Yamcha.  I love you Krillin._

_                                                Android #18_

I'm so stupid…

                                                                             _Krillin_

Thanks and keep up the reviews!  See you all next chapter!

C-E-F-Y


	4. Thank you Journal of Love!

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT.

Alright, thanks for the reviews first off!  I'm glad you're happy about the quick updates!  I thought I would be too but I have finished over 8 stories within a month!  But, whatever makes you happy.  I'm already getting to work on a sequel for this.  It should be up by tonight actually so please check it out.  Thanks again!

C-E-F-Y

Dear Journal,

          Krillin is pretty upset.  He's been looking for #18 for over a month now.  Poor guy.  I knew she was no good.  You can't change evil cyborgs is what I told him.  He stopped talking to me then.  I hope he knows what he's doing.

                                                                             _Yamcha_

Dear Diary,

          I can't stay out here anymore.  I found #17 once I left. I didn't tell him anything about 'baldy' as he calls him.  #17 has been driving me nuts since I came here.  He won't even buy me new clothes!  Krillin would of taken me.  I'm leaving today.

                                                          _Android #18_

Dear Journal,

          Where could she be?  I'm going crazy without her.  I can't even talk to Bulma without mentioning her name.  The worst part is Bulma noticed.  She tries to help me out but #18 isn't coming back.  I shouldn't of left like that.  Now she'll never know how much I love her.  The way she barks orders at me and trains with me everyday… and … smiles when she thinks I'm not looking.  Kami, I miss her.

                                                                             _Krillin_

Dear Diary,

          I called Yamcha to get the information on #18 and Krillin.  I can't believe she left him like that.  Yamcha said he's been upset for about a month now.  Poor Krillin.  His second heartbreak.  I'm glad I have Prince Pain in the Butt.  To live without Vegeta would be unbearable.  I can only imagine how Krillin feels.  Trunks looks just like his father.

                                                                             _Bulma_

Dear Diary,

          I'm not going straight to Roshi's Krillin will be there.  I should go talk to someone.  Maybe Bulma, but she might not know anything about what's happening and Vegeta would have a fit.  The last thing I would want is to face Vegeta.  Yamcha will have to do.

                                                                             _Android #18_

Dear Journal,

          #18 came by today and asked some questions about how Krillin was.  I sure told her a thing or two.  I said 'how would you feel if the one you loved up and left leaving a note behind and that's it'.  That was the dumbest thing to say.  She screamed at me saying 'wasn't it also bad to leave the one you love without leaving a note as Krillin had done'.  I looked her straight in the eye and saw that she was crying.  I felt so horrible about the things I wrote.

                                                                                      _Yamcha_

Dear Diary,

          Yamcha told me that Krillin had been looking for me for the entire time I was away.  I couldn't believe it, he really does love me.  Then why did he run away?  I have to talk to him.  So I returned to the Kami House, after crying in front of that weakling friend of Krillin's.

                                                                             _Android #18_

Dear Journal,

          #18 came back!  She landed on the island just as I had come back from my last attempt to look for her.  Before I could even appolagize she kissed me!  Right on the lips too!  Then when we parted she asked me why I ran away into the house if I really loved her. 

                                                                             _Krillin_

Dear Diary,

          I kissed him again!  It was so perfect this time too.  Then I asked him why he ran if he loved me and he said because he kissed me!  So we both thought we had kissed one another!  I can't wait for tonight!  Krillin is taking me out to eat again for our second date… this time alone J. Thank you JOURNAL OF LOVE!

                                                                             _Android #18_

Darn, another one finished…jeez, this is getting bad, maybe that's why other authors don't update as often…anyway…you know the drill!  Thanks for the great reviews!

C-E-F-Y


End file.
